


By The Sea

by lvlss



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: 90's Music, Bilingual Character(s), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Kissing, Love, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Sensuality, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvlss/pseuds/lvlss
Summary: "I love it in the morning when you can see the sun and the moon at the same time. I think it's beautiful how the moon lingers around after."





	By The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> birthed on a boring saturday morning. enjoy :)

"How do you feel? Are you alright?"  
"I feel great," I exhaled. I was breathless, feeling lightheaded and coming down from the high Timothée gave me moments earlier. "God, it's so fucking great."

"I feel the same way." Timothée pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "You look so pretty right now. I mean, you're always pretty but," He paused to tenderly run his fingers through my hair. "I like how you glow after we're done."

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the ocean around us with our hearts beating in sync. "Baby?" Timothée murmured.  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you sleepy?"  
"No. I was just relaxed. I like the sound of the waves."

I opened my eyes and saw the blue hour shadow us. Timothée's hand found mine underneath the duvet and kissed my lips. In our languid kisses, I felt him smile against my mouth which made me smile in return. Somehow, we fell into an interesting giggling fit neither of us could explain or control.

"Stoooop. Lemme kiss you, baby." He whispered playfully against my cheek. I felt ticklish when his kisses trailed across the high points of my face to the spot behind my ear. In retaliation, I found a free spot on his ribs to tickle and squealed as he squirmed around on the bed.  
"Ah! Wait! No!" He yelled, laughing loudly. "Please stop!" I stopped after a short while admiring his flushed face in this cool blue lighting.

"What are you looking at, weirdo?" Timothée teased.  
"Nothing much." I joked.  
"Oh, wow. Good one." He laughed sarcastically, pulling the duvet off himself.  
"Where are you going?" I inquired, watching his bare body as he strolled away from the bed.  
"To the bathroom. I'll be back in a second." 

I braced myself for the cold atmosphere as the duvet left my naked body. The hardwood floor underneath my feet felt like ice. I hurried to my dresser and opened the first drawer to find a pair of socks, my favorite pair of Timmy's boxers and the UFO t-shirt I stole from his side of the closet awhile back. I took comfort and delight in how the smell of stone fruits and cigarettes were embedded in every stitch of his clothing.

I looked into the mirror and quickly detangled my hair with my hands before deciding to sit on the balcony. I heard the toilet flush as I opened the sliding door and felt the fresh air on my body. I sat down in one of the chairs and watched the blue hour begin to fade into pure sunlight, pausing my admiration to make sure the plants were thriving on the balcony.  
Timothée, now in black briefs, sat beside me, pulling a cigarette out of the near empty carton and handing it to me. "Thanks, babe." I said. He politely lit my cigarette and did the same for himself.

"You look so fucking cute in my clothes." He complimented, taking a drag. I smiled and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

I sunk into my seat, looking towards the ocean waves as the sun sat on the horizon. Timmy and I sat in silence for the next few minutes, smoking and holding each others free hands in comfortable silence as the morning came.

"This is my favorite thing." I heard Tim mention beside me.  
"What is?"  
"I love it in the morning when you can see the sun and the moon at the same time. I think it's beautiful how the moon lingers around after." He took one last drag of his cigarette and handed it to me. "Ugh. That probably sounds stupid or cheesy or something."  
"Not even. I find it poetic, Timmy." I replied in awe of his mind, rubbing out our cigarettes in the ashtray. "You know, I love these moments where we can spend time together without a phone ringing or looking at a clock."

He kissed my hand and gently massaged it with his thumb. "What would you like to do today, love?"

"Hmm," I pondered. "Let's just stay in. I could cook you breakfast, go down on you, we could watch a horror movie marathon or something."

"Mmm," Tim laughed. "Breakfast and you'll go down on me?"

"I would give you everything you've ever wanted, Timothée." I stated candidly, focusing on his beautiful bone structure.  
"I feel the exact same way about you." His face became flushed as he kissed my hand again, looking out towards the waves that were beginning to gain momentum as the sky appeared bright and clear.

[☼ ☼ ☼ ☼]

The natural lighting in the kitchen felt nice on my skin. Timothée gave me another kiss before sitting down in our living room and turning on the TV. I collected all the necessary ingredients to prepare the french toast the way that he liked it - with extra cinnamon, powdered sugar and a medley of fresh fruit.

I squeezed fresh orange juice for the both of us and carried his breakfast to him, placing it on the table while he focused on an old _X-Files_ episode.  
"Ooo, this looks fucking good. Thank you, baby." He complimented, leaning over for a kiss. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and encouraged him to eat before his food got cold.

After a couple episodes of _The X-Files_ , Tim politely insisted on washing the dishes since I cooked the breakfast. He once again thanked me for making him his favorite breakfast and kissed my lips gingerly as we laid on the couch together for a bit. He positioned himself in between my thighs, back facing me as I cuddled him. I played with some of his soft curls while he channel surfed through the guide.

"You ever noticed how annoying Scully is in the earlier episodes?" He posed.

"Yeah. I had never really noticed it until I rewatched the whole series." I replied. He decided to turn the TV off all together. "There's never anything good on anymore." Timmy took my palm in his and began to trace the grooves in my hand. "You're going to live a long healthy life."

"And how exactly do you know that?" I inquired, laughing at his random ways.  


"Your life line doesn't break. See?" He informed, showing me the steady line. "Your love and sex life is pretty good, too. You're very wealthy there."  
"Because you're in it?"  
"Possibly."  
"If this acting this doesn't work out for you, this is definitely your calling." I joked.  
"I would make a killing."  
We both laughed as he continued reading my palm like he was some expert fortune teller before we went back upstairs to the comfort of our bedroom.

[♡ ♡ ♡ ♡]

Most of the playlists on his spotify were filled with the quintessential 90's hip-hop and R&B. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched Tim plug his phone into the aux line-in on the speaker. As the beat to _Bonita Applebum_ came through, I randomly began to imagine what Tim would look like with some tattoos.  


"Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?" I questioned.  
He turned the speaker down a level. "Sorry, what?"  
"A tattoo. Have you ever thought about getting one?"  
"Yeah. Probably one or two small ones. Why?"  
"I was just thinking about how you'd look with some for some reason. I could give you one. A temporary one I mean." I offered.  
I stood from the bed and walked over to the desk, grabbing a sharpie pen from the stationary. "All I need is a sharpie, baby powder and hairspray."  


"How long would it last?" He inquired as I entered the bathroom, picking up the baby powder and hairspray from underneath the counter.  
"A little less than a month."  
"I want a little peach right here." He requested, pointing at the space in his inner arm. I set the extra things on the bedside table and picked up the sharpie pen, taking off the cap to make sure the pen still worked properly. 

"Alright. Lay back for me." I said. He made himself comfortable propping the pillows against the headboard. I crawled onto the bed, laying down on my stomach for the best angle. I wanted to give him a small but realistic peach like he asked for. I couldn't help but giggle at how hyped Timmy got when _'Protect Ya Neck'_ came on. He sounded so cute rapping along in perfect sync to the music, hand motions and all.

"You almost done?" He asked after the song had ended. 

"Yes. I am now." I said proudly, closing the cap on the sharpie. It resembled a real tattoo. I blew on the wet ink for a moment, which Tim claimed tickled. I fanned his arm for a few moments before sprinkling the baby powder over the ink. "Sit up for me. I have to spray the ink." I commanded. He followed my instruction and I gently sprayed a thin layer of hairspray against his skin. I blew on his arm again which made him giggle in discomfort.

"Can I see it now?" He eagerly wondered.  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
He crawled off the side of the bed and walked to the mirror, holding his arm out, admiring the ink from different angles. "This is cool, babe. I love it. Can I give you one, too?" He proposed. 

"Of course. Where would you like to give it to me?" I asked. 

"I like your thighs." He noted matter of factly. "I can't draw that well, so I'm gonna do something easy."

"Like what?"

"You'll see." Tim grinned as he kneeled, giving my thigh a kiss. He uncapped the pen, held the boxers up with a free hand as he drew on my thigh. I resisted the urge to dance as new jack swing beats filled the room.

A few moments passed and Timothée was finally done with my tattoo. "I hope you like it. I really tried."  
I walked to the mirror and saw his somewhat realistic drawing of a rose that occupied the side of my thigh. "It's beautiful, baby. I love it. I actually want this tattooed on me." "Seriously?" He asked, incredulous.  
"Yeah. I like the way you drew it. It's unique." I remarked. He kneeled once again and applied the baby powder and hairspray to seal the sharpie ink.

 _'At Your Best (You Are Love)'_ came through the speakers. Tim stood and held my hand, pulling me to the middle of the room. His hands then fell to my waist and I stood on my toes to wrap my arms around his shoulders as we swayed to the soft, lovely rhythm.

 _♬'at your best, you are love. you're a positive motivating force within my life. should you ever feel the need to wonder why, let me know, ♬_ My heart felt full when Tim sung the lyrics in my ear, placing tender kisses around my jaw.

"You sound beautiful, Timmy." I gasped as his mouth grazed my earlobe. His hands traveled down the contours of my body, stopping to caress my ass. He gripped my thighs and lifted me, prompting me to wrap my legs around his waist. We continued with our ardent kisses as he carried me back to the king sized bed. He carefully sat us down on the edge of the bed.

"I fucking love you." Timothée muttered against my mouth as he eased me further onto his lap, as if I could get any closer than I already was.

"Je'tamie". I cooed, running my hands through his unruly hair. "Je veux vous donner quelque chose de spécial chérie."  
( _I want to give you something special, sweetheart._ )

Timothée grinned proudly as I tried my best to pronounce the vowels the way that he had taught me many times before.

"qu'est-ce que c'est, mon amour?"  
( _what is it, my love?_ )  
"Je veux faire l'amour avec vous."  
( _i want to make love to you._ )  
"Ma jolie fille. Tu me fais sentir comme un roi."  
( _my pretty girl, you make me feel like a king._.)  
"Pardon?" I asked, needing clarity for the end.  
"Tu me fais sentir comme un roi." He repeated slower. "I said that you make me feel like a king."  


I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks as the song ended. Tim slowly stripped me out of his shirt as _'They Don't Know'_ played gently in the background. He graciously lifted the duvet and covered my exposed skin. His fingers slipped inside the boxers on my body, helping me undress. He threw them beside the bed and kissed my neck all over; delicate, loving kisses. His hands rested on my thighs and mine in his hair. "Je veux te faire sentir comme ma reine." He murmured, hot and heavy into my neck.  
"Pardon?" I whimpered as Tim shifted his hips upwards, searching for some relief.  
"I want to make you feel like a queen."  
"Anytime you're ready."  
"I'm ready for you right now."  
"Show me."


End file.
